La Ultima Vez
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: *Peticion* Remus/Hermione...Un contacto de mano podria ser el causante de revelacion de sentimientos ocultos detras de la admiracion. No es un buen summary pero la historia vale la pena, asi que los espero!


La siguiente historia es parte de mis proyectos en verano. Esta es una petición de Lena hale Black mi gran amiga y espero que tanto ella como ustedes les guste la trama.

**Disclaimer: Todo es de mi infinita imaginación menos los Grandiosos personajes que le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Epoca: Es para el tiempo que se desarrolla el tercer libro, asi que Hermione se encuentra en su tercer año en Hogwarts.**

La Última Vez.

Por tercer día consecutivo Hermione, Harry y Ron no tenían nada que hacer a la hora de la clase de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que el Profesor Lupin se reportó enfermo. Y por tercer día consecutivo Hermione se las ingeniaba para escapar de sus amigos dejándolos solos en la sala común de Gryffindor. De esa manera ella podría ir a hacerle compañía a la persona que más admiraba en su vida.

Con esa persona aprendía muchas cosas importantes sobre el mundo mágico. Hoy era un día muy especial, ella tenía que impresionar a esa persona. Esa era su tarea, poder lograr que confiara más en ella como persona y de otra forma también era un agradecimiento por los bellos momentos vividos.

En la clase era más difícil mostrar todos esos sentimientos, pero el estar a solas les había ayudado a conocerse mejor. Además de que le encantaba escuchar su dulce voz. Se sentía afortunada de que comparta toda su sabiduría con ella que es una simple estudiante.

-Puntual como siempre, Hermione.-

-Hoy más que nunca profesor, es el último día.-

-Sabes que prefiero oírte diciendo mi nombre…no estamos en clases.-

-Lo siento Remus, se me hace difícil acostumbrarme aun.-

-Ven, pasa… ¿No pensaras quedarte en el fondo del salón? Como has mencionado es el último día.-

Hermione decide avanzar, no sería correcto que siendo el último día mantuviera una distancia absurda. Se sentía nerviosa al estar tan cerca del profesor quien se encontraba en su escritorio, ya que en los últimos días ella se había mantenido en los pupitres designados para los estudiantes. Remus le hace señas de que tome asiento en una silla junto al escritorio y así lo hace ella.

-Prof…disculpa…Remus…-dijo con una pequeña risita, la cual causo que Remus mostrara una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Una de las pocas sonrisas que se le habían visto en los últimos años.

Eso le dio más ánimo a Hermione a continuar con lo que tenía que decirle.

-Remus le traje…-pero rápido cambio la forma de expresarse al divisar su mirada-te traje mi libro favorito en forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días.-

Con sumo cuidado ella pone sobre el escritorio su libro de poesía romántica: "_Los Poemas de Romeo."_

-Gracias Hermione, me sorprendes con este lindo detalle.-

Remus no podía disimular que le tenía afecto a Hermione, uno muy especial. Porque ella era diferente a las demás.

-Quería demostrarte que agradezco todo lo que haces por mí.-

En esos instantes su manos se encontraron la una con la otra al querer tomar el libro a la misma vez. Fue como si hubiera imanes invisibles. Polos opuestos que no podían estar separados debido a la fuerza que existe entre ellos. Se podía jurar que había magia en ese momento, un simple rose lo cambio todo en sus mundos. Algo que era inevitable.

Y mantuvieron esa simple unión por minutos. Estando aún más conectados por sus miradas que trataban de descifrar lo que había ocurrido.

-Quería leerte uno de los poemas.-susurro Hermione con miedo de dañar la ocasión.

Remus retira su mano con delicadeza para dejar en libertad lo que tuvo tan solo por algunos minutos.

"_En la distancia puedo tenerte_

_En la cercanía puedo perderte_

_Alegría siento por tenerte_

_Sufro por perderte_

_Las circunstancias nos separan_

_Más nos une el amor que sentimos."_

Cierra el libro y vuelve a colocarlo sobre el escritorio. Y todo ocurrió de nuevo. La fuerza invisible que los quería mantener unidos.

-Lástima que es la última vez…nuestra última vez…-susurro Remus posando sus cálidos labios en la mano de Hermione.

**Fin.**

**¿Qué tal?** **¿Reviews? Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Lena espero que haya complacido tus expectativas sobre el fic y la pareja. Todavia faltan mas peticiones ya que ando de vacaciones! Así q si alguien desea algo por ahí nos andamos comunicando ;).**

**~Tenchi Uchiha~**


End file.
